When you hold a girl in your arms that you've never held before
by ReeReeWithAngst
Summary: Buster is running errands the morning a new show's rehearsal begins, so Mike takes charge, with mixed results and secret, heartwarming motives, pairing Meena and Johnny up as a duo, which is more perfect than he even imagined.
1. Directing

**I'm pretty sure I saw that Mike's girlfriend's name is Nancy but I'm not positive. This is for my shipper heart.**

* * *

"Alright kiddies listen up. The era of rehearsal starts now this new show _WILL_ be breathtaking, Buster sin't here today so Eddie is supervising and _I'M_ picking the songs." Mike bellowed, looking like a well dressed drill sergeant. Rosita, Gunter, and Ash were all skeptical. Mike didn't really care.

"Ash, I've been given specific instructions to let you do whatever you want. Write another hit or whatever." Ash looked surprisingly pleased.

"Whatever." She went off to her rehearsal room, wheels already turning in her head.

"Rosita, Gunter, front and center. Buster left me a list of songs, so I'm thinking Stronger by Kelly Clarkson. You did well leas t time, nearly brought down the house I guess, but you could definitely do better." He said, trying hard to give the closest thing he could to a compliment.

"I'm not really comfortable singing that song Mike, it's not really my style-" Rosita argued, but by that point he'd turned around.

"Meena! Johnny!" Get over here!" The elephant and the gorilla came over, looking confused.

"Meena, let me just say, your voice is..." Mike trailed off for as second, once again struggling with complimenting.

"Well it's good. Okay, really good, whatever. And you were okay too Johnny. So you two will be doing a duet. Why don't you try The best things happen while dancing from White Christmas, Okay?" They looked at each other. Johnny shrugged good naturedly.

"If Meena wants to." He decided. Meena retreated behind her ears.

"O-okay."

"Great, go rehearse." The two went off and Mike scurried over to Eddie.

"Eddie, you're on the list." Inwardly, he was cackling.

"What?" The confused ship asked, running a hand through his wool. He had just learned how to work all the buttons on the light and sound board, and now he was on a list? What?

"The list of singers, obviously. Buster wanted to thank you for your help so he put you on the list. I don't know what _your_ talents are but I'm definitely getting an I fight dragons vibe from you." Eddie's eyes grew wide, half panicked and half really really intrigued. Wouldn't his life coach want him to take on a new challenge?

"Okay. If Buster thinks I can sing... He's never been wrong before."

"Oh yes. Have fun picking your song! I'll supervise." Mike climbed atop the light and sound board and smiled convincingly. He had a card up his sleeve of course, but it was awfully fun to play director.

"I haven't seen that movie in forever..." Johnny grumbled a little, as he looked up the song on his phone.

"My family watches it every year." Meena admitted, still tucked away behind her ears.

"Then you'll probably do really well at this song." He encouraged, still fumbling with his smartphone.

"P-probably?" She mumbled. He looked up and saw her nervousness, gently assessing it.

"Still have a bit of stage fright?" He asked kindly.

"A little um..." She admitted, trying to phrase it the best way possible,

"Well now I've sung in front of people but I've never sung with anyone else and... I really just don't want to mess this up for you." He blinked, surprised that she was so concerned about him and how he felt.

"You couldn't! You're so much better of a of a singer than I am." Now she blushed, surprised, and pressed play on the video he'd found, ending that conversation.

The theater was filled with sounds of squealing electric guitar, halfhearted attempts by Rosita at Kelly Clarkson, and a low murmured chant of, "has anyone seen m glass eye?" But Meena and Johnny's attention was on the song and corresponding dance number.

"Wow, that was elaborate." Johnny said, after their fifth rewatch.

"We don't have to do all of that." Meena blurted quickly. Johnny looked down at his shoes.

"Well, no, I guess not. But... It would be fun to try. Why don't we go practice on the stage, where there's more room for elaborate." She seemed about to protest, then sighed.

"Okay." Johnny grinned, grabbed her hand, and headed for the stage.

Nancy had joined Mike on the sound and light board when Meena and Johnny walked out on stage. He'd promised Nancy that she could pick his song, and so she came armed with a list of songs, about half of them were a joke.

"What are you up to Mikey?" She asked, nudging him lovingly. She was the only person ever allowed to call him Mikey.

"I'm the director. Look at those two up there, they're going to do a duet." Nancy smiled knowingly and watched, pretending she didn't hear her Mikey say the next bit,

"and they're going to be spectacular..."

Johnny looked at Meena and offered her a smile.

"Can you put on the music for The best things happen while your dancing?" He called over to Mike.

"Uh huh, hold up." The music started. Meena, who had agreed hesitantly to start the song since she arguably knew it a lot better than Johnny, did not start singing. She was tucked away behind her ears.

"Wait stop the music please!" Johnny called over. HE peered at Meena, studying her carefully.

"Hey, look at me okay?" He urged, and she slowly took away her shield.

"If you odn't want to do this that's okay. But if you're just afraid of messing up in front of me, don't be. Even if **we** do mess up it's okay. What does Mr. Moon say... Something like the best way to get over fear is by doing what you're afraid of?" She looked at him, eyes wide and shining, nearly smiling, but then she retreated again, hiding shyly.

"Johnny, what... W-what do you know about fear?" He sighed, and tried to meet her eyes again.

"I used to wake up every day terrified of not being who my dad wanted me to be. I've never told that to anyone Meena. But now I wake up knowing that with the help of my friends I don't have to be afraid. Let's help each other. Let's dance." He took her hands, and, encouraged by his presence, she nodded.

"Alright Johnny, let's dance."

Buster Brandon Moon came in just as Meena and Johnny had begun the song. It was by no means perfect, but it was stunning. He started clapping and whistling as soon as it was over, causing their concentration to break and Johnny to drop Meena mid dip.

"Wow! Just- WOW! Keep doing that, ABSOLUTELY keep doing that! I need to check on everyone else but let's talk about that right after alright?" Johnny smiled and nodded as Meena picked herself up the ground. Then Johnny and Meena highfived, both secretly blushing.

First Buster took care of Eddie, who was pouring his entire soul into a pretty terrible performance and had been straight up lied to by Mike, which was quickly explained.

"But hey, if you want a place in the show-"

"No, oh pleas no. I'm awful."

"Well, that's true, but good song choice. The geek shall inherit the earth by I fight dragons, right?"

"Yeah, Mike suggested the band."

"Huh, Mike..." Buster muttered, thinking carefully. Then he checked up on Ash, who was frustratedly working through writer's block. He threw out a few pieces of advice and then headed over to an upset Gunter and Rosita.

"What's the problem guys?"

"This song choice is not for us. Stronger by Kelly Clarkson does not give the image I want to send out as a MARRIED WOMAN." She seemed ready to punch Moon in the face. He face palmed.

"I'm so sorry with whatever Mike told you, he literally gave you the only song scratched off of my list. Here's the real list, deep breaths for all, Here's the real list." He handed over the list and they seemed to be more relaxed.

"Talk to that mouse why don't you?" Rosita called, still a little cross.

"Oh I will." He went over then to Mike and Nancy on the light and sound board.

"Well Mike, you have a bit of a knack for directing. You're a pain and a trouble maker, but you did a lot right even if you didn't do it all honestly. And as for your idea to put Johnny and Meena together was the most brilliant thing I've ever seen. I don't know if I would have ever thought about it. I don't even know how you thought of it. But I _never_ want it to stop. I would take you on as an assistant director if you wanted." Mike grinned and thought about it for a moment, his heart really racing, then mumbled,

"No, no, I'd rather steal the spotlight." Maybe some other time...?

"Yeah, good luck doing that with Meena and Johnny together." Buster said, though not rudely, as he went off to talk to the two stars, and Mike grinned.

"You knew they'd be the ones to steal the spotlight didn't you?" Nancy accused. He didn't say anything.

"You ship them don't you." She continued, grinning at her boyfriend.

"Shut up and help me pick a song." He muttered, but she wasn't wrong.


	2. Sleepless

**There will be at least one more chapter after this one! Happy shipping!**

* * *

They couldn't sleep that night.

Not Buster.

Not Johnny.

Not Mike.

Not Meena.

Buster couldn't sleep out of excitement for what was happening with his theater, his beautiful, refurbished theater, and the gorgeous show they were going to be having. What having Johnny and Meena perform together would do for them would be spectacular. The two fit so well together and had such a stage presence, such a chemistry... They were beautiful figures together, and Buster couldn't wait to see what was going to happen next.

Johnny was scared of what was going to happen next. Absolutely terrified. He'd held the most beautiful girl in the world in his arms and he didn't know what to do about it. He didn't know if he could do it again. He lay awake thinking this huge complex universe of thoughts. How had this happened? He'd like Meena, as a friend, but then he'd held her in his arms and it was just like magic... Meena really was the most talented person he knew and he was absolutely amazed by her. He wanted to hold her again, dance with her again, sing with her again. Not just again, but _always_. He stared up at the ceiling and thought about her thought about them together, gliding across that stage. They were weightless. They were this perfect glorious existence separate from everything else.

Oh my word. He loved her.

He _loved_ her. He loved to hear her sing, he loved to sing with her, to dance with her. He loved to take her hand and pull her out of her little shy world. He loved holding her close, and the way she looked at him when he had dipped her. He was scared though, to admit it. He felt sick. What if she didn't want to dance with him anymore? What if she never looked at him again with eyes that contained the universe? Even her shy way of hiding her face behind her ears made him light up inside.

"Aw come on Johnny," He murmured to himself.

"You're a nothing, a nobody. You're a thug. She wouldn't like you. You don't deserve her to like you..." And that was absolutely true. More than absolutely true. But, as he tried to drift off to sleep, he didn't realize that it wasn't up to him to decide how Meena should or shouldn't feel, or what she deserved.

And he didn't know...

She couldn't sleep.

She was thinking about him. She was thinking about how it had felt like to be danced with. How it felt like to be looked at as if you were _special_.

She really did like Johnny, he meant a lot to her. There had never been a time when he had been anything but nice to her. He made her feel like she could do anything and not be afraid, and she _craved_ those feelings.

She lay awake thinking about how she had danced with him. Thinking about how she just wanted to see him again, wondering if he felt the same... He was such a good friend to her. He treated her like she mattered, like she could be anything, do anything. He had trusted her with his own secret fears and made her own melt away.

While wondering how he felt, she drifted off to a dream filled sleep, determined that whatever had happened between them would be one thing she was not afraid of.

 _Assistant director_. Wow. That kind of power. That kind of _pay_. What fancy words to say, Mike, you are needed, you are more than just music. Music was his life. He still played Sax on street corners when he couldn't sleep, like now.

He played in the middle of a park during the middle of the night and thought about things. Did he want to be an assistant director? Did he want to pursue it? Did he really believe he had talent beyond what he could do with his voice and his saxophone. He continued to play. Directing was a wonderful feeling. Watching those two kids dance across the stage under his direction had been such a good feeling. He remembered exactly what he had thought, _"_ _I did that. I made them reach for their full potential."_ For one of the first times ever he might have just realized that he was not the only animal on the planet. Not the only one with talent, not the only one with potential. And beyond that, he realized how _good_ it felt not to be the only animal on the talent.

How good it felt to watch someone step up to their potential.

How good it was to realize that _he_ had more potential.

Assistant director...

He never did end up sleeping that night.

Very few of them did at all.


	3. Spectators

"Hey Moon! That job... Is the position still open?" Mike asked after a very long night of thought.

"I didn't hire an assistant director in the time since yesterday." Moon quipped.

"Yeah, yeah. And tgere's a pay raise?" Mike pried with trepidation.

"Yes, but I really hope cash isn't the only reason you wanted to take this job. You have talent Mike."

"Right, right, talent..."

"You not telling me something. Are you betting with bears again?"

"No, and I'm debt free. Nancy cleared me." A blow to his pride, his girlfriend's money saving the day, but it needed to happen. The fresh start had been... Liberating. And it only made him love her all the more.

"But I need this money."

"And as your future employer, I need to know why." Mike nearly exploded with nervous energy.

"Because I've already picked out the ring alright?" Mike paused.

"A ring?"

"I'm going to propose to Nancy."

"That's what I thought you meant. Congratulations my good mouse." Mike smiled.

"Thank you." He had given it a lot of late night's thought. If he took this job and a few other odd jobs, he could maybe buy the ring before the Holidays and propose then. Nancy and he had not been dating for very long, but his heart was hers and he hoped she felt the same way. If not... He was risking it all buying a ring. But it was a risk he wanted to take.

"Welcome to the job. I'm sure you'll do great." Mike smiled.

"Thanks. Show me the ropes boss." Those where hard words to say, but Mike would have to get used to not being in charge. It would be crucial for this job, and he really wanted this job... Not just needed it. He was there the earliest to inquire about the job, but the others arrived soon after. He stood back and watched Meena and Johnny enter at nearly the same time, just to see how they would interact. He was either clueless or sparks had flown yesterday, and he knew he wasn't clueless. That didn't stop them from being awkward kids, though, when they saw each other for the first time after the dance.

"H-hey." Johnny stuttered, scratching the back of his head. Meena's face was half covered by her ears, and she held a container in front of her to further hide herself.

"I made muffins this morning, if you want one..." She offered timidly.

"Thanks, I'd love to try one." Johnny smiled at her. His smile was always so enthusiastic and full of hope, it was the way he was. Meena couldn't help smiling at his smile, and for a few minutes they just stood there. Mike intervened.

"Hey, you to, get to work. There are musical numbers to be picked and a lot to do."

"Right, right, we should rehearse. Come on Meena." He offered her his hand, and she took it, leaving Mike smiling to himself as he went about his other duties, Moon supervising him fairly closely.

"Uh, Mr. Moon gave me a list of song suggestions for us, do you want to look over them?"

"Yeah..." Meena said, peering over his shoulder at the list. Her cheeks increased in color when she saw the list of love songs. Love songs...

"Do you feel comfortable singing these?" She asked Johnny. He was so close to her.

"Yes. I do." He said, squeezing her hand, which he had never let go of.

"Do you?" He asked her next. She hesitated, remembering all that she had thought of last night. She let her face appear from behind her ears and nodded.

"I'd like to sing one of these songs with you."

"Me too." The list fluttered to the ground because ultimately it didn't matter which one they picked. His hand cupped her face and his lips pressed against hers. They had a love song written as they stayed in that moment forever, a love song louder than anything on the list. A love song more beautiful than anything either of them had ever heard before.

Of course, rehearsal rooms have glass walls. _Everyone_ saw the two's lip locked duet and watched them finally have to break apart for air. That is when they realized they had garnered an audience. Meena retreated once more behind the ears, and Johnny averted his eyes, picking up the list and studying it.

"Uh..." She mumbled.

"Yeah."

"Um."

"These are all good songs. I think you should pick." He handed off the list to her. She looked at them, mortified.

"You can pick."

"No, you pick..."

"I don't know if I can, none of these speak to me."

"Then we'll pick something else..."

"I don't really listen to love songs... What do you recommend...?" She asked, and, with a cautious glance to see that the spectators had dissipated, they were kissing and embracing once more. When they had pulled their lips away and were holding each other, he whispered to her,

"Let's write our own duet..." And she agreed. That was what they were all doing, every day. Writing their own music as they travelled through life. Traversing new notes and new experiences. A new job, an new relationship, an engagement, an option to be something more than they were.

The curtains close on this duet, which would be continuing long after the spotlight fades. Meena and Johnny continued happily together. Mike found a new life in his new role, and Nancy said yes. New music, new love songs, new life.

Fin.

* * *

 **There was no graceful end to this but worry not I have a grand new idea for another Meena and Johnny fanfiction which is in the works right now! I hope you enjoyed this three parter and feel free to leave a review if you did like it. Also feel free to check out my other stories I intend to have some great things coming.**


End file.
